internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Australian cricket team in England in 1880
The Australian cricket team in England in 1880 played nine first-class matches including one Test, which was the first ever played in England. They were captained by W.L. Murdoch. The team had difficulty in arranging fixtures against the counties, and prior to the Test match in early September had played only four matches that are now rated as first-class (as well as a large number of fixtures against weaker opposition), despite having already been in England for almost four months. The Test was a late addition to the programme, being arranged at the instigation of the Surrey secretary, C. W. Alcock, who asked Lord Harris to put together a side. A. N. Hornby, Tom Emmett and George Ulyett refused to play, having unpleasant memories of the Sydney Riot of 1879, but Australia were also seriously handicapped, being without their star bowler, Fred Spofforth. The Australians won 4, drew 3 and lost 2 of their first-class fixtures. Their only loss other than to England was to Nottinghamshire. That defeat was by only one wicket and came in a match in which they played a man short. Australian tour party The Australian party consisted of: W.L. Murdoch (captain), A.C. Bannerman, J.McC. Blackham, G.J. Bonnor, H.F. Boyle, T.U. Groube, A.H. Jarvis, P.S. McDonnell, W.H. Moule, G.E. Palmer, J. Slight, F.R. Spofforth, G. Alexander (player-manager). Tour matches *17 May 1880 Derbyshire v Australians County Ground, Derby - Australia won by 8 wickets in two days, and a fill-in match was played on the third day which ended in a draw *10 Jun 1880 Yorkshire v Australians Dewsbury and Savile Ground - Australia won by 5 wickets *22 Jul 1880 Yorkshire v Australians Fartown, Huddersfield - Match drawn *02 Aug 1880 Gloucestershire v Australians Clifton College Close Ground - Australia won by 68 runs *13 Sep 1880 Sussex v Australians County Ground, Hove - Match drawn *20 Sep 1880 Players of the North v Australians Park Avenue Cricket Ground, Bradford - Match drawn *23 Sep 1880 Nottinghamshire v Australians Trent Bridge, Nottingham - Nottinghamshire won by 1 wicket *27 Sep 1880 Players v Australians Crystal Palace Park - Australia won by 2 wickets In addition the Australian tourists played 45 minor matches that were not of first class cricket status. Only Test: 6 - 8 September 1880 |team2 = |score-team1-inns1 = 420 (210.3 overs) |runs-team1-inns1 = WG Grace 152 (294) |wickets-team1-inns1 = WH Moule 3/23 12.3 |score-team2-inns1 = 149 (75.1 overs) |runs-team2-inns1 = HF Boyle 36* (47) |wickets-team2-inns1 = F Morley 5/56 32 |score-team1-inns2 = 57/5 (33.3 overs) |runs-team1-inns2 = F Penn 27 (46) |wickets-team1-inns2 = GE Palmer 3/35 16.3 |score-team2-inns2 = 327 (f/o) (176.3 overs) |runs-team2-inns2 = WL Murdoch 153 (358) |wickets-team2-inns2 = F Morley 3/90 61 |result = England won by 5 wickets |venue = Kennington Oval, London |umpires = HH Stephenson and RA Thoms |motm = |report = Scorecard |rain = }} Note: 4 ball overs. External links *CricketArchive External sources *CricketArchive – season summaries Annual reviews *''James Lillywhite's Cricketers' Annual'' (Red Lilly) 1881 *''John Lillywhite's Cricketer's Companion'' (Green Lilly) 1881 *Wisden Cricketers Almanack 1881 Further reading *Derek Birley, A Social History of English Cricket, Aurum, 1999 *Bill Frindall, The Wisden Book of Test Cricket 1877-1978, Wisden, 1979 *Chris Harte, A History of Australian Cricket, Andre Deutsch, 1993 *Ray Robinson, On Top Down Under, Cassell, 1975 *Ralph Barker & Irving Rosenwater, England v Australia: A compendium of Test cricket between the countries 1877-1968, Batsford, 1969, ISBN 0-7134-0317-9, pp6-7. Category:International cricket competitions from 1859 to 1888 1880